


the court where i met you for the first time

by dracometria



Series: sookai tennis boyfriends [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: "no you're more important", Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Arcadia vs. Sanctuary, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rivalry, Türkçe | Translation in Turkish, Underage Drinking, author proceeds to ignore said rivalry in chapter two, but mostly dumb gays, pumas and wolves are team mascots, side yeongyu / beomjun, sookai, sookai tender gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Once is a mistake, twice is a choice, and three times is a pattern. Soobin knows this, and yet he keeps on kissing his rival anyway.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu
Series: sookai tennis boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735480
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171





	1. give me a highlight

**Author's Note:**

> **translation in[turkish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/233832897) available from gi!** again, i'm super honored that my work is being translated, i'm really grateful.
> 
> (this is a separate au from the first fic in this series) - tags wip, but please read and be aware of them, more to be added (appropriate content warnings are up to date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supposed to be a oneshot but it's getting a little bit long so after a quick twt poll i decided to release it in two parts (hopefully...) 
> 
> posting it now just to get it up and visible, it's been roughly edited and i'll likely go over it again before i post the next half (if there are any changes, it'll be noted in the next chapter).
> 
> it's a story that develops more in the second half so i'm not sure exactly what information to give for context, but for now:  
> -arcadia (pumas) sanctuary (wolves)  
> -'kitten' and 'puppy' are the choice insults but not very effective...  
> -other idols mentioned where necessary (bts, wanna one, ateez, stray kids), a tennis team has six members at least (in this fic) and txt are separated :( pls understand
> 
> rankings of each team from 1-6 singles  
> arcadia/sanctuary  
> -yeonjun/beomgyu  
> -hueningkai/soobin  
> -woojin/taehyun  
> -jihoon/daehwi  
> -wooyoung/jinyoung  
> -yeosang/hyunjin
> 
> doubles teams  
> arcadia - 1) yeonjunees 2) 2park 3) woosang  
> sanctuary - 1) 2choi 2) jinhwi 3) taehyun + hyunjin

Soobin has never been as annoyed with someone as much as he is with Huening Kai. There’s something about that infuriating smirk of his, the wicked backhand that he uses ruthlessly, the way he insists on calling him “Binnie-hyung” even though they’re not familiar, the way he’s so _loud,_ like when he’d make up a ridiculous cheer for a team member before they started a game, or when Soobin can hear his laugh even when he’s at least a court away, or his grunts when he hits a particularly powerful or difficult shot. It all gets on Soobin’s nerves. Oh, and the fact that Soobin loses more often than he wins against Huening doesn’t help at all either.

Taehyun calls it an ‘unhealthy negative fixation’, but Taehyun also consorts with the enemy, so Soobin dismisses his opinion and discusses his grievances with Beomgyu instead, who feels the same way but towards Arcadia’s captain and top seeded player in their region, Choi Yeonjun. Soobin doesn’t personally see the faults that Beomgyu sees in Yeonjun, in fact, he even finds him fairly pleasant whenever they meet as captains to discuss lineups or practices. He still pretends to agree with Beomgyu for the sake of solidarity, even though they both know the truth. Beomgyu actually thinks Huening is cute, which to be fair, isn’t an incorrect assessment at all, but at least he isn’t outright disrespectful like Taehyun is. Supposedly, he’s best friends with the devil.

“Hyung, stop being ridiculous,” Taehyun says when he catches Soobin glaring at Kai again. 

“If he calls me Binnie-hyung—” 

Taehyun sighs and cuts him off. “He’s going to call you that again, and I already explained his reasoning. Besides, nobody calls you by your surname anyway.” He smiles. “You’re friendly like that…usually. Now stop pouting hyung, it’s almost time to play.” 

Soobin scowls. “His reasoning is bullshit. And I’m not pouting, I’m assessing.” 

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “Okay, have fun ‘assessing’,” he echoes. “I saw Hwi and Jinyoungie talking to 2Park, so you might want to help Yeonjun-ssi separate them.” 

Soobin runs a tired hand over his face. “Damn.” Daehwi’s smart mouth always gets them in trouble. It doesn’t help that 2Park are quick to be incited either, and he knows that Daehwi’s just going to give him puppy eyes again after he drags he and Jinyoung back. 

And then there’s that age-old rivalry between their teams to make everything worse. Arcadia’s a little on edge this season since they lost to Sanctuary last year. It’s not unlikely that they’ll both eventually wind up at nationals, but to Soobin and their school’s pride, winning the regional conference against Arcadia is a little bit more important. To date, there’s never been a captain who’s claimed two consecutive season victories against them, but Soobin is determined to be the one. 

It had been difficult enough to win against Arcadia last year, essentially winning on the backs on the two doubles teams that had a chance. Choi Yeonjun is an uncontainable monster both in singles and doubles, and Soobin doesn’t envy Beomgyu, doesn’t envy that Beomgyu knows he’s going to lose before he even steps on the courts and gives it his very best anyway. Sometimes he manages to take a set against Yeonjun, but that’s the closest he’s gotten to winning. Then there’s Huening who destroyed them quietly, any player lost their shine a little next to Choi Yeonjun, but Soobin knows setups when he sees them, knows that Huening places the ball exactly where he needs to to feed Yeonjun easy winners. 

Huening had only been added onto the roster halfway through last season; apparently, he’d been a transfer. If he had been added earlier, Soobin had no doubt that Sanctuary’s early season win against Arcadia would have been overturned, and with a 0-2 record, they would have been out of contention for a first place finish. 

He became Soobin’s headache both in singles and doubles, replacing Woojin and Wooyoung as his opponents respectively. He’s disgustingly talented, shots full of heavy topspin, a backhand that’s surprisingly strong, and worst of all, he’s unpredictable. Soobin can never read him, hell, Yeonjun’s shots are easier to guess than Huening’s. 

Soobin wants to win today’s match desperately. Taehyun’s already crunched the possibilities—the first singles and doubles are going to be automatic losses, as it’s always been ever since Yeonjun joined the team. Soobin’s at a disadvantage since Huening leads the record between them. Taehyun and Woojin are both powerhouses in their own rights, so it’s a coin flip for that matchup—but Sanctuary has slightly stronger players rank four through six. It’s a repeat of last season—they’re banking on their doubles teams again, if everything goes well. 

Thankfully, it seems that the fight hasn’t blown out in full fisticuffs when Soobin arrives. He neatly inserts himself between the sets of partners and corrals Daehwi and Jinyoung away. Yeonjun glances at him briefly with gratitude as he holds back his teammates. 

“I’m going to beat your sorry ass on the court,” Jihoon spits. 

“I’d like to see that,” Daehwi says back as he manages to nonchalantly look at his nails like Soobin’s not actively hauling him away, “considering you’ve only beaten me once before, and that was a fluke.” 

“You _little—_ ”

“Hyung, you’re both the same height,” an amused voice says, and even without looking, Soobin can tell who it is. 

“Shut up, you giant freak,” Jihoon says irritatedly. “You and Yeonjun and Sanctuary’s captain, what the fuck did you guys even eat growing up?” 

“He has a name,” Huening says placidly.

He stops listening then. “Jinyoung, didn’t I say to try to stop Daehwi when this happens?” 

Jinyoung shrugs. “Daehwi is very convincing.” 

Soobin sighs. “Daehwi, do you really have to argue with 2Park every time?” 

Daehwi smiles wickedly. “It’s fun.” 

Soobin has been captain enough to know it’s a lost cause to argue with Daehwi. “Just don’t get physical please. If there are any injuries, you might get kicked off the team. Or they might report you.” He doubts that though—Arcadia is just as stubborn as them. If their players did get in a fight, it’d probably be kept a secret from the relevant authorities. 

“Okay, mom.” 

“I will discipline you myself if I hear that Jinyoung threw another punch for you again.”

Daehwi gives Soobin a critical side eye. “No thanks. Don’t you want to “discipline” Kai instead?” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Soobin stops dead in his tracks, breath caught in his throat. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, there’s been rumors—” 

“Whatever’s going around, they’re not true,” Soobin says firmly. “The only time I see him is on the court.” 

“Well…” Daehwi drags the word out, and even Jinyoung is listening interestedly now. “Wasn’t there that party that Arcadia crashed?”

Soobin’s heart is hammering in his chest, but he manages to keep his face rigid. “The one where you and Jihoon-ssi got so drunk you actually managed to get along?” 

“I shouldn’t be judged by how I act under the influence,” Daehwi whines, “fuck Jihoon.” 

Soobin sighs internally in relief when they reach their side of the bleaches before Daehwi has the chance to grill him any further. He claps his hands.

“Alright, team huddle. Let’s show these Pumas.” 

Coach Bang and Coach Jeon announce the rosters. The positions are the exact same as last season, to the surprise of no one. They split off into pairs to walk to their respective courts. Soobin makes sure to keep slightly ahead of Huening to avoid looking at him, hands shoved in his pockets as he shivers a little. It’s starting to get chilly, and the cloudiness doesn’t help. 

“Binnie-hyung, why are you in such a hurry to lose,” Huening drawls. 

“At least call me Soobin,” Soobin says in exasperation as he slows down slightly, “we don’t even know each other that well.” 

Huening hums before saying, “I guess we don’t.” Soobin makes the mistake of glancing at him, wondering if it had been obvious during the lineup that he was trying to avoid him. 

Huening winks, his shoulder brushing past Soobin’s as he walks ahead. “Come on puppy.”

Soobin is caught between anger and embarrassment, cheeks burning red as he quickens his pace again. “Shut up, kitten,” is the automatic response. 

Huening pretends to tap his lips thoughtfully. “Now why does that sound so familiar?” 

Soobin flushes, red crawling up his neck to the tips of his ears. God, he is so screwed.

* * *

Soobin is well on his way to being totally shit-faced, vision blurring at the edges, energetic and outgoing in a way he usually isn’t with strangers. He’d already let his sister know of his plans to sleep over at Beomgyu’s after the party, so he’s covered on that front.

Beomgyu seems to know everyone, so Soobin’s not surprised to see some unfamiliar faces. But he knows not even Beomgyu would have invited _them._

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Soobin asks incredulously. It’s not every night the enemy turns up on their doorstep. 

“We were in the area for another party.” Yeonjun shrugs. “Got busted before we got there and heard about this one through the grapevine.” He holds up the bags in his hands. “We brought drinks?” 

“Hell yeah,” Beomgyu giggles behind Soobin. “Let them in, it’ll be fun. Hwi’s totally smashed.” 

“Not surprised,” Jihoon says derisively. 

“Pipe down shorty,” Beomgyu responds, clapping his hands in laughter when he sees Huening having to physically restrain him. “Let’s all get along, shall we?” 

Soobin rolls his eyes at Beomgyu. “I can’t believe you sometimes. Come in,” he waves, “kitchen is down the hall to the right. Anything in particular you want?” 

“Let’s just do shots,” Yeonjun says with an air of amusement when he sees Beomgyu almost trip on thin air. “We pregamed a bit, but it looks like we need to get caught up.” He’s still staring at Beomgyu, and if Soobin was more sober, he would have questioned Yeonjun’s intentions a bit more, but as it stands, he’s not, so. 

“I’ll get you something strong then.” Soobin smirks as he closes the door behind them, the group ambling towards the kitchen. He doesn’t know who bought the handle of 120 proof vodka, just that he can’t read the Russian on the label and it tastes like lighter fluid. 

Perfect for the Pumas. 

He quickly finds the handle in the cabinet they shove all the shitty alcohol in, somehow managing to pour six shots without much spillage. 

“Don’t cough,” Soobin advises as he pushes the glasses forward. “It’ll burn more.”

Yeonjun and Huening look apprehensively at each other, but Jihoon doesn’t hesitate before he knocks it back. Soobin is impressed by the way he keeps his features perfectly schooled, even if the way he clenches his fist into the side of Woojin’s jacket gives him away. 

“It’s not that bad,” Jihoon says evenly. 

“Here’s another one then,” Soobin says, smoothly refilling his glass and enjoying the slight twist of horror on Jihoon’s face. The rest of them don’t see that though, and Soobin thoroughly enjoys the looks of instant regret and disgust as they scramble for chasers. 

“Jesus Christ Jihoon,” Yeonjun splutters, cuffing the shorter boy on the back of his head. “Why didn’t you warn us?” 

“So you have to suffer with me, duh.” 

Huening looks repulsed as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Not cool, puppy.” 

“Shut up, kitten,” Soobin says with a grin, too amused and giddy to let the insult get to him. “Bet you won’t take another one.” 

Huening crosses his arms, and Soobin takes a moment then to survey what he’s wearing, if only because it’s a completely different look than what he’s used to. His hair is styled even more messily than usual, and he’s in an all black leather ensemble that matches Yeonjun’s. It’s definitely not what he was expecting—he even thinks he catches a glimpse of an eyebrow piercing in addition to the small hoops on his ears. Huening is plenty attractive halfway across the court with a net separating them, but they’re not on the court now, they’re only separated by a counter, and Huening is most definitely checking him out in return. The knowledge burns Soobin with surprising want, and he drops his gaze. 

Kai is playing with the zippers on his jacket sleeves. “Yeah? What are you betting?” he finally says.

“It’s just a shot,” Soobin says, resting his chin against the palm of his hand as he leans forward. “What do you want?” 

“Is it just me, or am I kinda getting some gay vibes?” Wooyoung stage whispers.

“Yeah, they’re definitely flirting. I’m out,” Yeosang agrees, and it doesn’t take long for them to grab their drinks and empty out the kitchen. Then it’s just him and Huening, although Yeonjun murmurs something in his ear before winking at Soobin and mouthing, _have fun._

Sober Soobin would have been appalled, but right now he’s Soobin almost a dozen shots in so he returns the wink with a one finger salute, startling Yeonjun. 

“Hoonie left his drink,” Huening says as he pushes the shot glass back over the table. “Why don’t you take it with me?” _Damn Jihoon, that sneaky bastard._

Huening has a really cute way of talking for someone who looks like _that._ Soobin doesn’t entirely notice he’s said that out loud until Huening smirks at him from across the table.

“I look like what?” 

“Not answering that.” He lifts the shot glass instead. “Ready?” 

Huening scrunches his nose in obvious distaste. “Sure.” 

The vodka burns and it tastes fucking _terrible._ Soobin quickly follows up with Coke, and _okay, wow,_ maybe the carbonation on top of everything does not help his throat at all. Huening doesn’t seem to have much issue with it apart from the taste, so Soobin toughs it out, eyes watering and dying a little inside in the process of masking his discomfort. He doesn’t register that Huening is on his side of the island leaning against him until it’s too late. 

“What are you...oh.” Huening plucks the container of grape juice from the corner next to him. “Haven’t met anyone who actually likes that.” 

Huening smiles. “You’re missing out. Hyunie’s hooked on it too.” 

Soobin blinks owlishly at Huening, still unused to the fact that he’s close with Taehyun. _Oh right, Taehyun._ He should go and let him know that Huening’s here. 

“I heard that you don’t like me much.” 

“Huh?” That was—out of nowhere, to start with. Soobin frowns, trying to remember when exactly he’d given off that impression, but the alcohol creates a bit of a fog in his mind. 

“You called me annoying. I wasn’t that far away,” Huening says as he looks around the island for something—a cup, maybe, since it looks like someone took the last one in the pack. Soobin doesn’t remember where they put the rest of them. 

He furrows his brows. It must have been during one of the practices. “Sorry?” Even he can hear how insincere he sounds, though he doesn’t mean to be, he thinks. 

Huening shrugs and moves towards Soobin. “That kind of stuff doesn’t bother me.” Soobin automatically backs up until he’s against the sink counter, holding his breath when Huening’s hip presses against his, caging him against the cabinets. The younger reaches over, leaning close enough for Soobin to catch a whiff of citrus-scented hair product—before opening the cabinet behind Soobin.

“Besides,” Huening says, stepping back casually with a cup in hand as if nothing happened, as if Soobin’s brain hadn’t been about to just short-circuit right there, “you don’t seem to have a problem with me right now.” 

Soobin’s speechless as Huening finishes making his drink. He winks at him before he leaves, a Cheshire smile on his lips. “See you around, Binnie-hyung.” 

Soobin presses his forehead against the cool refrigerator door. What did he just get himself into? 

The night mostly blurs together. Soobin doesn’t entirely remember how he got from playing beer pong with Beomgyu and Hyunjin to drunk karaoke with the Pumas, but he does, laughing uproariously with everyone else when Daehwi and Jihoon volunteer to sing a duet—and they’re not half bad at it, either. There aren’t any fights to break up, which pretty much makes the night a success in his book. There’s a brief lull in the middle when someone makes a huge batch of seriously good pancakes, decadent and buttery. Soobin takes his share to the balcony, chatting to a couple of lowerclassmen from the tennis club, possible recruits for next season. The food makes him feel heavy and a little less drunk, but not by much. He still feels tipsy. 

It doesn’t take him long to finish the pancakes, and when he goes back inside, he scans the floor for Beomgyu. There’s a part of him that’s already ready to go upstairs and sleep, but then he spies Taehyun and Huening with a small group playing Smash. He’s totally up for dominating a few games. 

It’s too late to retreat when Soobin belatedly realizes the only seat left is the one beside Huening. Taehyun unfortunately has already noticed him and is waving him over. When Huening turns around and smiles at him, half-taunt, half-beckon, he feels a surge of unwarranted confidence, and he swings his legs over the back of the couch, settling down in the space beside him. 

“Room for another?” 

“Take mine.” Huening hands him his controller. “I wanna watch.” 

“Scared?” Soobin goads. 

Huening laughs, loud but not unpleasant. He ducks in close to whisper in Soobin’s ear.

“I only care about winning on the court.” 

Soobin stares at him, not quite able to summon any anger. His fingers move on autopilot, selecting Joker. 

“You’re such a tryhard,” Huening teases. “You’re not even giving anyone a chance.” 

“Shut up, kitten.” 

_Oh._ Soobin scrambles to backpedal—there’s so many other things he could have called him, but that’s just the first thing that came to mind. Apparently, his brain to mouth filter is still temporarily disabled. The teams _really_ need to work on getting better insults for each other. 

“Interesting,” is all Huening gives him, but his lips curve in a devious grin that can’t be good for Soobin. Taehyun catches his eye, and Soobin shrugs helplessly as the match starts. He’s not going to be here for long—just a game or two, and then he’ll chill upstairs until he’s sleepy enough.

Soobin doesn’t think anything of Huening knocking his knee against his when it first happens—they’re sitting close, and there’s not that much room on the couch. The second and third times are a little suspect, and halfway through the first game, Huening just _keeps_ his leg there. Soobin doesn’t know what Huening’s deal is, but he makes a show of leaning back into the couch so he can spread his legs more comfortably, pushing Huening’s knee back towards his side. 

The younger giggles and pushes back. Soobin can only glance at him incredulously, most of his attention held by the characters on the TV screen. Why are they playing what essentially equates to an upgraded version of footsie, and even more questionably, why does he like it? 

“Huening?” he says lowly.

“Hmm?” Huening looks at him, eyes wide and pretty. 

Oh, so _now_ he looks innocent. Soobin wonders how that’s possible when he can see the glint of his multiple piercings, when he’s dressed so dangerously, when he’s rolling his lower lip between his teeth. 

Scratch that. Not so innocent anymore. 

“You wanna stop that?” Huening is distracting him from the game, not that he cares too much about it in the first place—his opponents suck. Every so often, Huening’s knee would jostle him hard enough for him to miss a combo.

“Stop what?” Huening asks coyly, releasing his bottom lip from his teeth. Soobin quickly looks back at the screen, because if he looks any longer at Huening’s mouth he’ll want to kiss him, and that’s something he needs a bit more time to come to terms with. Huening stops moving through, seemingly content to just have their legs pressed together. 

The short while it takes for him to finish that game and the next one is apparently enough time for him to resign himself to making stupid decisions for the rest of the night. When Huening claps him on the shoulder to congratulate him, his touch lingering a bit longer than necessary, he starts to think that kissing Huening to at least get this weird, repressed desire out of his system is starting to sound like a Good Idea. So he surreptitiously squeezes Huening’s knee again and whispers in his ear to meet him at the staircase before standing up and handing the controller back. 

“Hyunie, you staying tonight?” 

Taehyun shakes his head. “I’m taking a cab home, I have to tutor someone tomorrow.” 

Soobin winces for him. “At least we don’t have practice. Don’t forget to text me when you get home.” He ruffles Taehyun’s hair when he nods. “I’m going to check on Gyu before I crash. Night, Hyunie.” He loops his arms around his shoulders, hugging tightly before letting go. 

“Night, hyung.” 

There’s a bit more fanfare, some more hugs and high fives before he’s actually allowed to go. 

“See you when I see you,” he says to Huening, and the unexpected way his cheeks pink is kind of cute.

He eventually finds Beomgyu out on the same balcony he was at earlier. He’s with Yeonjun, a stack of pancakes between them. 

“Gyu?” 

Beomgyu jumps, placing a hand over his heart when he sees Soobin. 

“You scared me,” he complains. 

“Just wanted to tell you I’m heading up,” Soobin says, trying to decide if Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked suspiciously close. “Are you guys…” 

“No!” 

“Yes,” Yeonjun says at the same time.

Beomgyu smacks Yeonjun on the thigh indignantly. “Hey!” 

...Maybe that was a conversation best left for tomorrow. “Yeonjun-ssi, your guys have rides home right?” 

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks for checking, bro.” 

Soobin raises an eyebrow at “bro”, but doesn’t say anything further. It’s not like it’d be odd for Yeonjun and Beomgyu to have a lot in common to talk about. Maybe Yeonjun’s giving him tips on improving his game, or maybe they’re actually striking up a friendship. Either way, Beomgyu looks like he’s enjoying himself, and Soobin doesn’t want to interfere. He closes the balcony door behind him, running a hand through his hair as he makes his way to the staircase leading to the second floor. 

He doesn’t know what to expect. Maybe he won’t even be there. 

That thought is quickly proven wrong when he starts up the stairs and sees Huening tucked into the corner alcove, high enough to stay out of sight of prying eyes. He’s on his phone; it’s quieter up here. Soobin can hear him humming a song that sounds vaguely like a radio hit, and upon closer inspection, he’s also wearing wireless earpods. 

Soobin flicks the back of his phone to get his attention. Huening jumps and nearly drops it, clearly startled, and if Soobin didn’t share his apprehension, he would have laughed at him. He licks his lips nervously as Huening takes out his earpods. 

“You still want to…?” 

“Um.” Huening tucks a wayward lock of hair behind his ears. Soobin almost finds it endearing. “I’m here, aren’t I?” he mumbles as he unfolds himself and stands up. The guy’s at least six feet, Soobin’s barely taller than him, but he manages to look smaller when he’s shy like this. 

Cute. Very cute.

Soobin nods in acknowledgement and leads him up the stairs. With Beomgyu’s parents away for the weekend, there’s nobody else on the second floor. He could pick any guest room and probably be safer from Beomgyu checking on him, but he defaults to the room he’s used to staying in instead, flicking on the light as they enter. Huening chuckles at the tennis balls that litter the floor. 

“Aren’t these a hazard?” 

“Be careful on your way out I guess,” Soobin says as he makes sure the door is locked. Huening looks amused, but he still carefully kicks the balls in his path underneath the bed. He’s not wrong about them being a hazard.

“Why are they out anyway?” 

“Some of them for practice.” Soobin walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed before picking one up near his feet. “The ones that are marked are from the games I’ve lost. Just as a reminder.” 

The mattress dips when Huening sits down next to him, leaning his leg against him like he did back on the couch. 

“Is it good to hold on like that?”

Soobin shrugs, turning to face Huening. “I didn’t collect very many.” He places the ball down. “Until you.” Huening’s eyes are hooded in anticipation when Soobin wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Are you still okay with this?” 

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I might do it myself,” he says cheekily.

Soobin leans back. “Do it, then.” 

“And here I thought I just found out that you had more balls than me,” Huening returns before he slides a hand up the nape of Soobin’s neck, and there’s no time for him to think of a witty rebuttal because Huening’s lips are already against his, warm and soft in a way that implies the regular use of chapstick. And careful, too careful for what Soobin expected, but he closes his eyes and lets Huening fit their mouths together, barely any pressure at first, just soft presses here and there. Huening kisses slowly with his lips slightly parted and doesn’t even try sliding his tongue into Soobin’s mouth. His tongue instead traces the outline of Soobin’s lips before filling them in, and it’s a frustratingly unhurried exploration that Soobin suffers through, pleasant but not _enough._ He wonders if his patience is purposely being tested, because he feels Huening’s lips curve in a smile against his when he dodges another attempt to deepen the kiss. 

Just when Soobin doesn’t think he can handle any more teasing, Huening seems to read his mind, or maybe it’s the way Soobin nipped his bottom lip impatiently that clues him in. Either way, Huening tilts his head for a better angle before licking into his mouth, not hesitating to brush their tongues together. He tastes tart and sweet, undoubtedly from the grape juice he seems to like so much, masking much of the underlying bitterness of alcohol. The hand on the back of Soobin’s neck is firm, squeezing insistently now that he’s working his tongue in Soobin’s mouth, the leisurely pace from before all but gone.

The sudden change up is jarring but not unwelcome; Soobin cups Huening’s face to steady them, skimming his teeth on the swell of his bottom lip. Huening feels eager all over, from the closeness of his legs to the hand that he rests on Soobin’s stomach to the way he moves closer to kiss down his jaw. The angle isn’t quite right. 

Huening pulls back, brows furrowing. “Did you have some of the pancakes?” he asks as he stands up in front of Soobin, nudging the older’s legs together. 

“Yeah, why?” Soobin’s mouth dries when the younger leans one knee on the bed, pushing his chest until he sits further back. He promptly ends up with a lapful of Huening, who’s straddling him with his knees against the mattress. 

“You taste like it,” he answers as he wriggles around a bit to get comfortable. 

“Is there a reason why you can’t just take your shoes off?” Soobin asks, voice strained as he palms the curve of Huening’s hip, thumb dipping to brush bare skin.

“It takes a while to unlace them,” he says against Soobin’s neck, hands fisted into his shirt as he drags his teeth against the sensitive skin. Soobin feels him smile again. “And you’re impatient.” 

“Didn’t you just skip straight to necking?” Soobin asks as he peels the leather jacket off of the younger’s shoulders, dislodging him. He’d been wondering how Huening was wearing that thing inside all night, but he understands a bit more when he feels the thin black tank top underneath. He has surprisingly broad shoulders, and Soobin stares, drinks up the vision of Huening on his lap with disheveled hair— _could be messier_ —the thick, dark lashes framing impossibly deep brown eyes, the wet shine of his pretty lips, the sharp jaw that distracts him from thinking. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Huening teases, but his voice comes out a little breathy. 

“Shut up, kitten,” Soobin murmurs as he threads a hand in his hair, slightly sticky from product. There’s no way he can call any of the Pumas by that anymore without remembering Huening, which to be honest, is not much of a loss. He’d always thought that it never quite worked as an insult, even though the alternative term is a bit too vulgar for his taste. 

Huening’s breath hitches when Soobin tightens his fingers. “Don’t you think it’s unfair to use that? Puppy doesn’t really make sense here.” 

“Sounds like a you problem.” He mouths against Huening’s neck, hesitating as he scrapes his teeth against the skin. _It’s probably best not to leave marks._ He can feel Huening tighten his grip on his shirt when he swipes his tongue against his collarbone, and it’s Soobin who’s teasing this time, languidly leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck interspersed with soft bites. He tries his best not to suck the skin in between his teeth too hard, tries to only leave temporary blooms of red.

“H-Hyung,” Huening finally whimpers, shivering against him from oversensitivity. 

Soobin still doesn’t think they’re close enough for Huening to call him that, but in the heat of the moment, he likes it. He pulls back, and Huening kisses him again, hands slipping boldly underneath Soobin’s shirt. Soobin can feel his calluses; he has them in almost all the same spots.

He pulls gently on Huening’s hair with the knowledge that he seems to like it, and Huening makes an urgent noise against Soobin’s mouth as he flexes his fingers against his stomach, pushing until Soobin’s back hits the mattress, lips connected all the while.

What’s absurd about it all, Soobin thinks hazily as Huening continues to kiss him, is that he’s serious about his shoes not touching the bed.

* * *

Soobin loses the third set. He hates losing the tiebreaker set the most.

He tries to muster a smile when he shakes Huening’s hand, but it must come off as more of a grimace because Huening snorts when he sees it. 

“Hyung…” 

They never talked about what happened at the party a month ago, and Soobin wants to keep it that way. It wasn’t meant to be more than a one-off thing. They made out, and Huening left the same night. End of story. No strings attached. 

Something changes when he meets Huening’s eyes. He doesn’t look unsure or confused. He looks calm and determined. 

Soobin has always admired his mental fortitude. 

“Not now. They’re waiting on us for doubles.” 

Huening nods. 

Soobin loses again, this time with Beomgyu. Even though it’s expected, the loss doesn’t sting any less.

He meets Huening at the park board, standing on the side facing away from the courts. He doubts that anyone has a reason to come up here before the matches end. He should be watching the remaining doubles play, not rendezvousing with Huening. He should feel guiltier than he does. 

He supposes he should have expected the outcome, should have expected that with emotions running high, with Huening so close, that he needed an outlet. When he pulls Huening close by the waist, it’s Huening who makes up the rest of the distance between their lips, mouth hot and slick against his. 

“Give me your number,” Huening murmurs after they part, “I want to get back to watching the games.” 

And Soobin does, making one bad decision after another. 

Once is a mistake, twice is a choice. 

Sanctuary loses.

Huening is supposed to be out celebrating with his team, but he steals away to meet Soobin before he leaves, the two taking cover behind a large van. They keep the kiss short enough for Huening’s absence to go unnoticed.

Three times is a pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest not really liking my execution on this so far.......everything's so messy 
> 
> i also erased the entirety of my beginning/ending notes so having to start over was......rest 
> 
> come yell about sookai with me, the latest ttime was so sweet >3< [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria)
> 
> TMI (rackets)  
> hueningkai - wilson pro staff 97 countervail  
> soobin - pure aero  
> beomjun - pure strike  
> taehyun - wilson blade 98 v7


	2. oh no, i'm sorry, i stepped over my line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not that i lost interest in this one, but i changed the plot/scenarios a million times and then realized the general lack of tennis and then just let it run on for kinda long,,,,,i can't stand leaving things unfinished so here it is even though it's messy
> 
> they kiss a lot kinda
> 
> *oh wait let me add a note, next fic.....well i don't know what i'll be writing about, but i want to play around with hyuka's character! maybe write more of a *pure*/angel type of personality.....i'll have difficulty for sure hahahaa

Soobin doesn’t know what makes kissing Huening so addicting—the thrill of getting caught, maybe, although he isn’t really that type of person—or maybe it’s how easy it is, because Huening doesn’t ask questions and doesn’t mind when they go days without talking either. It’s low effort, low maintenance, and uncomplicated, other than the fact that they were a secret. Soobin’s not the most enthusiastic to share his not-relationship with a junior from their number one rival team, and while Kai doesn’t seem to care in general what people thought of him, he fortunately had no issue with keeping their meetups private. They continue their rendezvous because it’s harmless fooling around and good stress relief—and if worst comes to worst, they can just stop. They don’t have anything to lose. 

Plus, it’s kind of hot kissing one’s nemesis in secluded areas after—sometimes _during_ —their shared practices, especially when said nemesis is rather attractive. Huening can be extremely provocative when he wants to be, always seeming to know the right words to say or buttons to press to annoy Soobin into kissing him hard and desperate until they’re both breathless. It’s not really hate-kissing, Soobin doesn’t know if he even dislikes Huening, but the younger knows exactly when to be a brat, even riling Soobin sometimes to the point of being careless. He knows how to tease until Soobin lets him suck bruises dangerously high on his neck, and one time Huening leaves a mark that peeks over his collar. Soobin tries to pass it off as a particularly nasty bug bite, which is half-believable since he actually does get bitten often, but Taehyun raises a high eyebrow at his explanation. He probably didn’t buy it. 

No wonder Huening looked so smug after they finished up—he’d known it was visible, and he hadn’t told Soobin on purpose. 

Soobin catches him before he leaves, pretends that he’s annoyed for other reasons in front of Huening’s teammates. He says something about Taehyun wanting to speak with him, and that’s all it takes for Soobin to whisk him away without anyone knowing better.

“You think it’s funny,” Soobin says against Huening’s still-warm neck, tasting the familiar tang of sweat. It’s not a question, _of course the little shit thinks it’s funny_ , but it’s Huening who’s at his mercy now, shoved up against the back of the storage shed. His hands are fisted tight into Soobin’s practice jersey, and Soobin normally would admonish the younger about wrinkling his clothes, but he supposed he'll let him go this time, since he seems preoccupied. Huening’s teeth are sunk deep into his bottom lip, biting down on it mercilessly to keep quiet.

That’s a show for the most part. Huening has no issue with being loud, and they’re far enough away where it wouldn’t matter. But Huening has always liked to make him work for it, so Soobin humors him; he digs a hand through his hair and sucks hard when he catches the sensitive skin between his teeth, and it’s not long before Huening’s hands slide down to find purchase on his waist instead. 

Huening is cute when he’s squirming, eyes shut, lips falling open in choked gasps and whimpers. He’s the vision of temptation and irresistibility and Soobin can’t help but stare, mostly in stolen glances when Huening’s not paying attention. Like right now. 

At the very least, they’re insanely compatible.

Soobin sends him off with a smirk and a hickey that’s three-fourths visible above his collar. 

_Explain that, Huening._

“Something’s not right.” 

Huening looks up at him with an amused expression; he’s used to Soobin’s dramatics. 

“With the food?” he mumbles around his chopsticks, and Soobin briefly thinks, _cute,_ before shaking his head.

“No, food’s perfect. I’m talking about Beomgyu and Yeonjun.” 

Huening pauses just long enough for it to be unnatural. Soobin narrows his eyes.

“You know something.” 

The younger takes his time swallowing his food. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.” 

Huening Kai is a terrible fucking liar, that much Soobin has learned. 

“Keep your secrets then,” Soobin says nonchalantly as he steps on Huening’s foot underneath the table, and Huening sends him an unimpressed look. “I know Beomgyu, and he’s definitely hiding something. Supposedly, he’s hanging out tomorrow with Hyunjin, but Hyunjin’s supposed to be with Seungmin for their 100th day anniversary.”

Huening raises an eyebrow, staying quiet just long enough to let Soobin know that he’s heard him but doesn’t particularly care. Soobin crosses his arms, but half the effect is lost when he begrudgingly accepts the shrimp skewer that Huening hands him. 

“It’s not good for teamwork,” Soobin grumbles. 

“Compartmentalize better,” Huening says as he adds onto his pile of shrimp shells. 

“You look like you compartmentalize too well,” Soobin says. Huening’s emotions don’t typically seem to swing one way or the other too much, not to say he was monotonous—far from it—but he always looks composed, whether he was leaving the court with a victory or a loss, whether it was match point or it was ad-out on a deuce, whether or not he noticed everyone scrutinizing him in the crowd—and there’s always a crowd.

Huening looks at him, inscrutable. “Habit,” he finally says with a shrug. 

Soobin resists the urge to sigh, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. It’s not his place to ask. “Help me tomorrow? Wear a hat and something different so Yeonjun doesn’t recognize you.”

“Think he knows my wardrobe pretty well by now,” Huening says dryly. “I’ll try my best.” 

Apparently the dark leather ensemble had been Yeonjun’s recommendation and hardly in Huening’s regular lineup. Arcadia’s uniform is mostly black too, so there’d been some visual whiplash the first time he meets Huening outside of practice and sees him in a pastel hoodie and comfortable joggers. He looks younger this way, and Soobin was reminded that the kid was only a junior. 

(There’d been some hesitation then, but Huening promptly wipes it away underneath the bridge, flanked by the Han River and plenty of trestles to hide behind. His mouth is insistent against Soobin’s until he sighs against his lips and gives in so, so easily.)

Soobin snaps out of the memory when Huening nudges their knees together. 

“I’ll give you something to wear,” Soobin offers. “We should be around the same size.” 

“Really, hyung?” 

“Think of it as reconnaissance.” And hopefully also as a discreet way to invite Huening over to his house.

“Doesn’t this also count as reconnaissance, then?” Huening teases. “You were very specific when you asked how I strung my racket.” 

“That’s a different kind.” Soobin rolls his eyes. “Not that it helped, I was just curious.” 

“Whatever you say, Binnie.” 

Soobin steps on his foot again. “You get more disrespectful every day.” 

“Choi-ssi,” Huening simpers, and okay, Soobin can admit it sounds a little awkward. 

“Try again.” 

“Hyung.” 

“You’re so annoying.” 

“You like it.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

And the brat times it right when the server comes by so he has the last word, and Soobin glares daggers as he takes out his card. 

“Couple discount, right?” their waiter asks.

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Huening parrots in a breathy tone when their server leaves, and Soobin actually commits to a kick under the table this time. 

Huening doesn’t look fazed.

(He does lose his composure later on in Soobin’s room though, especially when Soobin teases him by calling him “Kai-ya.”) 

* * *

Huening looks better than he should in Soobin’s blue shirt and black jacket. He pairs it with jeans and a red cap, his dark curls spilling out from under it. It makes Soobin’s hand itch to run through his hair—but there’ll be time for that later. 

“All you need is a pair of binoculars,” Huening muses with a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream in his mouth. “Then you’ll really look like a stalker.” 

Soobin makes a noise of exasperation as he tries to be subtle in his peeking. “I don’t understand why Beomgyu lied to me just to hang out with Yeonjun. It’s not like I made any plans with him.”

Huening watches him instead of Beomgyu and Yeonjun, as if he’s waiting for something. He makes Soobin feel restless.

“You know you could just tell me what’s going on, and I wouldn’t have dragged you out here,” Soobin says petulantly. Beomgyu doesn’t look uncomfortable, and he’s talking so loudly Soobin can catch snippets of their conversation, even all the way back in the corner where they were sitting to avoid being seen. Normally Soobin would have told him to lower his voice by now, but Yeonjun has a soft smile on his face, looking like Beomgyu himself had hung the moon—

_Oh._

Yeonjun tucks a lock of hair behind Beomgyu’s ear, and he stops talking, just like that. 

And then— _oh._

He almost splutters in surprise when Huening inserts his spoon neatly into his open mouth, hinging it back closed with a hand underneath his chin.

“I thought it was obvious,” Huening says calmly, continuing to work on his ice cream as if Soobin didn’t just have a groundbreaking realization. “It’s been going on for weeks.”

“I—” Soobin furrows his brow. It may have been true he’d missed a sign here or there, and maybe Beomgyu had been paying attention to his phone an awful lot more than usual. Did he give off the impression that he wouldn’t support their relationship? He sucks in his lower lip. That’s a bit…upsetting.

“You’re worrying for nothing, just talk to him.” Huening is watching Soobin’s face carefully, measuring his expression. 

Soobin’s stomach feels like it’s twisting in on itself. _Am I a bad friend? I should have noticed. Did I make him uncomfortable? I shouldn’t have egged him on when he was ranting about how much he didn’t like Yeonjun, because he obviously does. Did I force him to—_

“Cheer up bunny,” Huening says, and Soobin doesn’t have time to process the nickname because the younger leans in and kisses him, lips cool and sticky sweet. Soobin’s heart starts pounding—due to the fact that they’re very much in public, not because Huening dips his tongue into his mouth, tasting a bit like toothpaste. 

When Huening sits back in his seat, he has a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“What was that for? Also, a bunny? I’m not even close.” 

Huening points to his upper lip. “You had ice cream there.” He shrugs lazily as he spoons another mouthful of mint chocolate. “And yes you are. You’re a giant mochi bunny.” He pokes one of Soobin’s cheeks. 

Soobin scowls, because any conversations involving animal nicknames never ended well for him. “Yeah well, your ice cream is gross.” 

Huening’s spoon leaves his mouth with a _pop._ “No it’s not,” he says indignantly. 

“If I had to choose between only being able to eat mint chocolate ice cream or no ice cream at all, I would choose no ice cream.” 

“That’s a lie,” Huening says, rolling his eyes. “Hyunie says you love ice cream.”

“Exactly.” 

Huening purses his lips, like he was about to say something but then changed his mind. At least this time Soobin expects the kiss. 

(Maybe he doesn’t dislike the taste of mint chocolate that much after all.)

Belatedly, he realizes he forgot all about Beomgyu and Yeonjun. They’re deep in a conversation about ice cream flavors when he realizes they already left.

He decides to wait a little longer before telling Huening.

* * *

Trust Beomgyu to make everything dramatic.

“So, when are you going to tell me about Yeonjun?” 

Soobin jumps back as Beomgyu promptly drops the bowl of grapes he’d been holding. Thankfully, the bowl is plastic, and the grapes don’t roll too far, as clumped as they are. 

“What about Yeonjun?” Beomgyu squeaks, hurriedly dropping to the floor to pick up the grapes (and hide his face from Soobin, probably). 

“Aren’t you two…” Soobin squats down to help Beomgyu with the grapes, but the younger flinches.

“Oh yeah, we’re friends now,” Beomgyu says quickly, “I know we’re supposed to hate them all because of school pride and rivalry and whatever, and I kinda still do for the principle but I really like Jjun—talking to Yeonjun-sunbae,” Beomgyu says all in one breath. Soobin rests an arm on his shoulder. 

“Gyu, chill. It’s _fine,_ ” Soobin emphasizes. “Who do you think you’re fooling? You know I’m not asking about your friendship.” 

Beomgyu turns red, and he’s actually tongue-tied for a few moments before he replies. “We started talking at the party,” he says, voice a little dreamy and eyes a little far-off. “We have a lot in common. Soobin, he’s really fucking awesome. Like more than I already knew.” 

Soobin doesn’t even bother correcting his usage of honorifics this time. “What happened at the party?” 

“Talking, mostly. When you walked in on us on the balcony, that really was all we were doing. Jjunie refused to kiss me,” Beomgyu says, eyes wide as he recounts the story. “He said he really didn’t want to kiss me when I was drunk, so he promised he would if I was still okay with it the next day.” 

Soobin puts the grapes back into the sink to rinse. “He’s a good guy,” he murmurs, thinking about how he hadn’t had quite the same inhibitions that night. Though he’d been thorough in making sure he had Huening’s consent, even had him make the first move...was that enough? They were still both at least somewhat tipsy. 

“Yup,” Beomgyu chirps. “Oh shit.” He smacks his forehead. “I found out last night Hyunjin was supposed to be with Seungmin, that’s probably how you found out, right?” 

“Something like that.” 

“Since you already know, l went to an ice cream parlor with Jjunie last night.” He makes a face. “He really likes mint chocolate ice cream Soobin, that’s so gross.” 

Soobin snorts. “Tell me about it.” 

“Actually, what was more gross was this couple in the corner,” Beomgyu says, and Soobin stiffens. “They were like, seriously making out back there. When we left, they were still kissing.” 

“Uh,” Soobin says awkwardly, but by the tone of his voice, Beomgyu doesn’t know. “Wow.” 

“Yeah, they looked super into each other. Even Jjunie was impressed.” 

Soobin clears his throat, schooling his features until it’s back to a resemblance of neutrality before he turns back around to Beomgyu. “I’m really happy for you, Gyu. Does Hyunie know?” 

Beomgyu bounces on the balls of his feet. “Well…” His guilty expression gives it all away. 

“He already knows?” Soobin asks in disbelief. “Wait, am I the only one who doesn’t?” 

“Nobody else knows,” Beomgyu reassures quickly, “Except Kai-ya. Um. We hung out a few times too. And Hyunie found out by himself.” 

Soobin’s not surprised about Taehyun finding out. Huening hadn’t said a single word about it to him, though he supposes he has no room to feel grumpy. Their arrangement doesn’t extend to their social lives. 

“Okay.”

“Okay? You’re really okay with everything?” Beomgyu asks tentatively. 

“I wish you told me sooner, actually,” Soobin says, offering a small smile. “Do you want to fill me in on everything?” 

Beomgyu gets him a little wet when he squeezes him tightly against the sink. “Thank you, Soobin-hyung.” 

He ruffles Beomgyu’s hair. “We should probably call off this year’s Prank War.” 

“I was looking forward to that,” Beomgyu protests. 

“Are you going to keep your relationship a secret still?” Soobin asks, surprised. 

“...Oh.” Beomgyu chews his lip. “No. I don’t like it, and Jjunie doesn’t either. I guess doing the Prank War this year would be complicated.” 

“It wouldn’t be a big deal to cancel it,” Soobin says, rubbing Beomgyu’s back comfortingly. “It was canceled two years ago too. I’m sure Daehwi would be the only one who would be let down.” 

“Hyung, you’re the best.” 

“I know.”

Beomgyu hits him on the shoulder. “Don’t get full of yourself.” 

_...Never._

Huening immediately picks up on his mood after practice. It’s a little easier to steal away now that Beomgyu and Yeonjun are the center of attention. He tilts his head to the side.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” 

Soobin feels gross. He’s sweaty and his hair is matted to his forehead, and he feels even more gross now that he has to bring up what happened at the party. Huening is younger than him, Soobin should have been more careful, more mature. Shouldn’t have let anything happen at all. 

“Are you really okay with what happened that night at the party,” Soobin blurts out, because the guilt has been eating away at him. “We were both drunk, I shouldn’t have kissed you.” 

Huening looks surprised. “All we did was kiss, hyung. It’s not a big deal.” When the furrow in Soobin’s brow doesn’t quite go away, Huening holds his hand even though it’s clammy. “Soobin-hyung,” he says carefully, and Soobin briefly thinks, _no nicknames this time._ “We were both a little tipsy, not sloppy drunk. You asked me if I was okay with it at least twice, and last time I checked, I was the one who kissed you first.” Huening brushes a calloused thumb over his fingers. “Hyung, are _you_ okay with it?” 

In this moment, Huening is more mature than Soobin has ever given him credit for. 

He takes a shaky breath. He really does feel better after hearing it straight from Huening’s mouth. “Yeah. I was just thinking about it since Beomgyu told me about Yeonjun.” 

Huening’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. It’s pretty. “You really felt bad about not being as much as a gentleman as Yeonjun-hyung was?” Soobin shoots him an irritated look, but Huening just shrugs. “He only held back this time because he’s really, really interested in Beomie. He’s usually not any different from you.” 

Soobin knows there’s lines to read in between here, but Huening is distracting him with his lips already pressed to his jaw.

“You’re a good person, hyung,” he murmurs, and Soobin is aware of how their arrangement subtly shifts into something weightier. 

He’s not sure what to think about it.

He supposes he should have seen this coming. He considers refusing when Beomgyu invites him over to movie night with Yeonjun and Huening, but Taehyun is coming too, so it’s not like it would be terribly uncomfortable. He’s just not sure if he wants to third wheel this early. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

He doesn’t think so, but he supposes he should give some form of a shovel speech, and at Yeonjun’s house is as good of a place as any. So he agrees and shows up fashionably late; his advisor luckily was able to meet him after hours to discuss finalizing his plans for university. 

The first thing he hears when he lets himself inside per Beomgyu’s instructions was Huening’s boisterous laugh. Huening doesn’t laugh like that around him too often, but it grew on him quickly. It’s contagious, and he’s starting to smile too as Huening just...continues. What was so funny? 

The living room isn’t hard to find, he just follows the sound of Huening’s laugh. He blinks when he sees him entangled on the couch with Taehyun, who’s holding him in a vice grip as he relentlessly tickles him. Well, that explains it.

“Soobin!” Beomgyu yells when he sees him. He’s with Yeonjun on the floor in front of the couch, an array of blankets and pillows around them. “Just in time. Can you make the popcorn, I don’t wanna get up.” 

Yeonjun wrinkles his nose. “He’s a guest, Beom. I’ll go make it.” 

Beomgyu pouts and clings onto him. “Don’t want you to leave.” 

Soobin probably makes a face because Taehyun laughs. “Sure,” he says, smiling sweetly at Beomgyu. When he catches that brat alone later… “Where is it?” 

“I’ll help!” Huening says, rolling off the couch in his haste to get away from Taehyun. Soobin follows him to the kitchen. Huening pulls out bowls while Soobin prepares the popcorn packs on the counter, and it’s not until they’re finished setting everything up that Soobin cups Huening’s face in his hands and slants their mouths together.

“What’d you do to Taehyun for him to tickle you like that?” Soobin asks between kisses.

“Bench pressed him, then called him a girl,” Huening answers back, a bit breathlessly.

“That’ll do it.” 

When Soobin first started sneaking around to make out with Huening, he thought he’d get tired of it quickly. Instead, it’s been a little over a month, and if anything he’s more eager to kiss him every time, craves Huening’s lips and his laughter and the easy conversation. 

Huening tugs on Soobin’s belt loops, probably to alert him of the slowing sounds of popping, but he’s too busy with his tongue in Soobin’s mouth to say anything. Reluctantly, Soobin decides to be the bigger person, pulling back from Huening to stop the microwave. He’s hit with a wave of heat and the smell of butter when he opens the microwave door. There’s still another bag to go through, and they make the time count, Soobin’s hand sliding in Huening’s back pocket to press him closer. 

Huening looks like he always does after making out—hair a bit mussed, cheeks pink because they color so easily, his lips maybe a shade darker. It’s fairly hard to notice, or at least Soobin thought so until he notices Taehyun staring at Huening when they come back to the living room. It makes Soobin check if he left any marks on him—which he hadn’t, because he wasn’t dumb—but when he looks back at Taehyun, he finds that the younger is no longer looking at Huening, but at him instead.

“What, Hyunie?” he asks casually, ignoring the way his heartbeat quickens.

“Nothing. Took you long enough,” Taehyun says with an unreadable expression, and Soobin can’t tell if he’s implying something or how much he knows, if he does at all. 

Soobin shrugs. “We made two bags.” The less he speaks, the better. He doesn’t check to see if Taehyun is still looking. “What movie did you guys pick?” 

_“The Greatest Showman,”_ Beomgyu says around a mouthful of popcorn. 

As expected, Soobin ends up on the couch with Huening and Taehyun, the two cuddled up together. Huening’s hand rests on top of Taehyun’s stomach. Soobin frowns at the twisting feeling in his stomach before turning his attention to the tv. 

He’s looking at the screen, but he finds it hard to pay attention when he can’t stop thinking. He finally narrowed down his choice of majors to two. If he gets accepted in a nearby university, that would be best, but he’s thinking of contingency plans if he doesn’t. He doesn’t know if he’s going to continue playing tennis; he loves it, but he doesn’t know if he can commit if he ends up being offered a sports scholarship. (Even though he did end up applying.) Then there’s Huening and the looming expiry date, an arrangement that’s starting to get a little complicated, if Soobin’s being honest with himself. He doesn’t think it’s _just_ stress relief anymore. He’s genuinely starting to like Huening as a person, as a—as a friend. Soobin has fun when he’s with him and doesn’t want to entirely let go when they’re done.

It goes to show how absorbed Soobin is with his thoughts when Huening takes the popcorn bowl from him and he doesn’t notice anything amiss until the younger twines their fingers together underneath the shared blanket.

“Why are you here?” Soobin whispers, and he thanks whichever deity is watching that the movie is loud and distracting and a musical on top of everything else.

“Hyunie says it’s too warm to cuddle,” Huening whispers back. “You’re my new victim.” 

Soobin discreetly checks on Taehyun, who seems to be paying rapt attention to the movie. Must be because of Hugh Jackman, he’s one of his favorite actors.

They don’t hold hands that often. Sometimes one of them will start it because it’s a bit inevitable while making out, but they’ve never held hands just for the sake of it. 

Soobin likes it, though part of it might just be the thrill of trying to be sneaky. Huening’s knees are drawn up, and he’s positioned in a way where the blankets help obscure vision of his head.

Soobin tried not to think about the reason why, but when Huening squeezes his hand and leans in, he guesses he should have expected it.

Does he even want to risk it?

He glances around again to check if everyone’s still watching. They are; it’s a pretty good movie from what snippets he catches. 

He sighs quietly, though his heart is anything but, and lets Huening kiss him, lips slippery from butter. And lets him do it again a few minutes later after he passes the popcorn bowl. 

And he lets him do it again after that. 

And again. 

And again, until they spend the movie just finding moments to sneak kisses as carefully and quietly as possible, their hands never letting go all the while.

“How was the movie?” Beomgyu asks, and Soobin has already made sure he and Huening are appropriately distanced after the movie. 

“It was okay,” Soobin says, resolutely not looking at Huening. “I don’t remember much of it.”

“Are you kidding? It was great!” 

“Sure,” Soobin appeases. “Can I talk to Yeonjun for a second?”

**Huening**  
_22:22_

what did u talk to jjunie about lol he looked shook 

**Soobin**  
_22:22_

Nothing that bad. Just told him to take care of Gyu.

 **Huening**  
22:23

ohhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Soobin**  
22:23 

Do you want to come over and actually watch the movie Thursday?

 **Huening**  
22:23

hahaha sure ٩(๑>ᴗ<๑)۶

They did not watch the movie Thursday. In all fairness, it was a pretty good soundtrack to make out to.

It takes them a while, but around the third attempt they actually get around to watching it, and Beomgyu’s right. It’s a great movie.

(For the first time, Huening rests his hand over his stomach without any intention to tease. Soobin realizes that it’s a habit—Huening often does it to Taehyun or Yeonjun, he just never noticed it until now, when they all started hanging out more together.)

Perfect form, follow-through on that backhand like an angel spreading their wings.

What was jealousy bleeds over into admiration.

(They don’t kiss when it’s just practice with the five of them. It’s impossible to get away without anyone noticing.)

They have matching calluses. Soobin guesses that already, but now he knows for sure, since they started holding hands more often.

Huening meets Soobin’s family by accident, although Soobin thinks his parents know what’s going on since they invite Huening to stay for dinner and leave little room to refuse. Soobin’s sister definitely does, winking at Soobin after Huening leaves.

“He’s so cute,” she coos, “how long have you been together?” She’s home from university on a short break. “And you little rascal, why didn’t you tell noona anything?”

“We’re not—”

“Choi Soobin, don’t even start!” his sister reprimands. “What did I do wrong,” she bemoans, “why won’t my cute little brother admit he has a cute little boyfriend.” 

“Noona,” he says with exasperation, and his sister rolls her eyes and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“Did you think mom and dad and your brother don’t have eyes?” She tuts. “When I said go at your own pace, I didn’t mean this.”

Soobin meets Huening’s family less by accident and more of an unfortunate coincidence that almost gets Huening grounded. 

“I thought you said they weren’t supposed to be home,” Soobin hisses.

“They’re not,” Huening says, eyes wide. “They’re not supposed to come back until Monday...how good are your jumps?”

“I’m not jumping from your window,” Soobin says, “if I end up injuring myself, we’d be fucked.” He narrows his eyes. “Unless that’s your intention, Kai-ya.” 

Huening sighs and tugs on his hand, and Soobin very much involuntarily meets his family who apparently decided to come back early from their vacation. They seem to take it in a stride, though both of Huening’s sisters giggle through the late dinner (they insisted), and Soobin has to promise Huening’s parents that he’ll let them know whenever he swings by. At least he knows where Huening gets his laugh from (his dad). 

“It could have gone worse,” Huening mumbles to Soobin at his doorstep. 

There are a lot of things Soobin could have said, but what he settles on is, “Could have gone better.” 

Huening looks taken aback for a brief second, then he smiles in a way that makes Soobin want to melt. 

“Good night, hyung,” and he’s shy. He’s never been shy with Soobin, not really, but Soobin does have several pairs of eyes on him so he gives Huening a chaste kiss on the cheek before taking his leave.

“Good night, Kai-ya.”

Huening’s heavy top spin, his tendency to spin the racket in his hands before he serves, the way he always uses colorful strings. His adorable laugh and the way he cutely cheers on his teammates. His bright smile, the soft smile, the teasing one and the one that makes Soobin’s breath catch because it forces him to realize.

Maybe they looked a bit too close from the start, because Beomgyu and Taehyun find out that he’s totally gone on Huening. 

“You should say something to him.” And since the advice is coming from Taehyun, Soobin really should. 

(But it’s also his senior year and he’ll be leaving. Huening doesn’t deserve that. Maybe Huening doesn’t even need him, the way Soobin begins to think he needs Huening.) 

  
  


Soobin goes too hard for a point he should have let go, barely reaches it to launch a neat drop shot right before the net. Huening looks like he can get to it if he hustles, but instead he runs to Soobin’s side of the court with his water bottle. 

“Are you okay?” Huening asks breathlessly. “I didn’t drink from this yet, it should be clean enough to use for your knee.” 

“It’s fine, it’s not even bleeding that much. I can take care of it after, the match is more important.” 

“No, _you’re_ more important,” Huening says with surprising fierceness, hauling him to his feet. “You’re disinfecting that first.” Huening squeezes his hand briefly before letting go, aware of the crowd watching them. He says something that sounds like, “Can’t fucking believe you said the match was more important,” but Soobin can’t be too sure because he’s never heard Huening curse before.

(Do the results even matter? Huening wins, but just barely.)

Soobin picks up Huening in his car. He looks sleep-fuzzy, blurry at the edges. He’s wearing glasses. Cute, too cute. 

Soobin drives in silence, cruising until he finds a spot close enough to the Han River. They might as well be parked at the edge of the world here. All is quiet at three in the morning.

“What’s wrong, Kai-ya?” 

He looks softer than usual in a pale blue hoodie, and Soobin wonders where he finds one that manages to look two sizes too large on him. 

“Binnie-hyung,” Huening says in a small voice, and over time he’s gotten used to it, forgotten why he’d initially disliked it so much. Though he supposes it isn’t Huening’s fault that he was one of three Chois. 

Soobin slides his seat back the farthest it can go, then motions for Huening to climb on top of him. It’s a tight fit, but they make it work. He runs a soothing hand through Huening’s hair. 

“Your parents are going to kill me for taking you out this late, so you better tell me everything.”

Huening sniffles and babbles something about not wanting to be on the team next year when everyone leaves, about not wanting to step up and captain a team he’d barely even know, about wanting to focus on entering tournaments by himself but scared of letting the Arcadia tennis team down. Huening loves and breathes tennis in a way similar to Yeonjun—in a way that they’re both going to end up playing professionally for sure.

Soobin listens and continues stroking Huening’s hair, lets Huening talk because he rarely gets like this, rarely speaks about his troubles because he’d rather not bother anyone. Soobin listens and holds him until the dash says it’s almost three-thirty and Huening seems to have talked and cried himself dry, and Soobin is never more thankful that he always keeps a pack of water in his car. 

Huening’s glasses had come off about halfway through, but he jams them back on his face because he decides to get shy _now_ about crying.

“‘M sorry,” Huening mumbles, his head brushing the roof of the car.

“Don’t say sorry, you have nothing to apologize for,” Soobin admonishes, pulling Huening closer until he can kiss the wet patches over his cheeks, the trails from his eyes, threading their fingers together and holding them to his chest. “It’s okay to feel that way. In the end, it’s your decision, Kai-ya, and nobody else can make it for you.” 

Huening sniffles, but he nods.

“Did you ask Yeonjun for advice? I feel like he’d probably be the most helpful.” 

Huening doesn’t look at him when he shakes his head. “Wanted to talk to you first.”

Soobin blinks. “Me? Because I’m a captain?” 

Huening shakes his head harder before he droops against Soobin with a sigh, head pillowing against his chest.

“Are you leaving when you graduate?” 

Soobin swallows. Oh, so it’s about that. His heart feels like it’s swelling, because Huening came to _him,_ because he…

“Not far,” Soobin says, nuzzling his cheek against Huening’s until the younger stops trying to bury himself into Soobin’s chest. Soobin’s never been good at improv, so he decides to be straightforward instead. “Let’s date, Kai-ya.” 

Huening stills. “You don’t like me, though.”

Soobin grips his hand tight. “You’re an idiot if you believe that.” 

“Well maybe I don’t like you,” Huening says, but he’s always been a terrible liar, because he’s smiling. “I bet you liked me from the beginning.”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “Definitely not.” But he lets go of Huening’s hand so he can press both thumbs firmly underneath the younger’s eyes and wipe away any remaining moisture before pulling on his cheeks. “You were super annoying.” 

Huening sticks out his tongue. “And you were super mean for no reason.” 

Okay, that stung. “I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Huening smiles deviously. “You can be the one who has to tell everyone we’re dating.” He starts ticking names off on his fingers. “Jjunie-hyung, Beomie, Hyunie, your parents, my parents.”

“So we’re dating now,” Soobin says dryly, but happy all the same, especially when Huening blushes. “Beomgyu and Taehyun already know, I’m pretty sure my parents do as well. Shouldn’t you be the one telling your parents?” 

Huening pouts heavily. “I thought you wanted to make it up to me.”

Soobin lets out a heavy sigh. “Okay...my parents first, they’ll be easier. Come over for dinner tomorrow.”

Huening nods, but his brows furrow. “What do you mean Beomgyu and Taehyun already know?”

“I think they caught on like two weeks ago.” 

Huening hits his shoulder. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought there was a chance you didn’t like me.” 

Huening folds his arms, and he looks adorable when he’s trying to be angry. Soobin kisses him, not expecting Huening to squeal and pull away.

“Our first _official_ kiss was supposed to be special,” he huffs childishly.

“...A bit too late to be concerned over that, don’t you think?” Soobin chuckles because Huening actually does look a little put out. “Any kiss with you is special, Kai-ya.”

Huening has on that smile that makes Soobin melt. Then he ruins it by opening his mouth.

“You probably thought about kissing me like this in your car before, right?” 

“I don’t know where you get these ideas,” Soobin mutters, but he pulls Huening close and makes sure the rest of the time they’re spending together is worth getting grounded for. He takes extreme care to not leave any marks when he trails open-mouthed kisses down Huening’s neck, because he’s pretty sure Huening’s parents would want him over as soon as possible and to leave evidence that damning is probably not smart (though Huening seems to disagree). 

(Soft and sweet is for later, when he drops off Huening at his house an hour later, when he tenderly cups his boyfriend’s jaw and whispers, “I really like you,” and Huening whispers the same thing back, shy and stuttering.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _bonus scene:_  
>  Yeonjun has a heavy scowl on his face. “I think you know why I called you out here.” 
> 
> Soobin suddenly regrets being so hard on Yeonjun for Beomgyu. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> more notes - i've received so many comments on endlessly amused and i'm really so grateful and thankful 🥺 i'm trying to find the words to reply to them all, i want to be genuine and not just reply "thank you" on everything ;___; if i end up not replying or leaving just a short reply, just know that from the bottom of my heart, i appreciate every reader so much, and to those who leave comments/kudos/talk to me on twt/etc., another heartfelt thanks on top of that.....
> 
> it feels like what i want to write and my writing style changes every day, and to hear encouragement and feedback is so so nice 🥺🥺🥺 i know my update schedule has more or less changed because the amount i casually write seems to have changed too.....(kDNFKSKLJ it feels weird appending my notes like this, i used to do this when i first started using ao3 before i became more active on twitter) 
> 
> anyways i'm spastic with my notes so a lot of people probably will miss this but i may mention it again with the next fic! 24 days until hyuka's birthday month yaaaaay


End file.
